


Heartfire

by Krimmro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Demons, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religion, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimmro/pseuds/Krimmro
Summary: What happens when you come across a demon and a dragon?You don’t live to tell the tale.





	Heartfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaaviYB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/gifts).



> Hang on to your skirts ladies, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.  
> I honestly had fun writing this, never expected it to be as long as it is. 
> 
> So to my recipient, thank you for the awesome prompt~ I sincerely hope you of all people enjoy it! 
> 
> Do keep in mind this story is only fiction and is my first time talking about religion so heed with an open mind. A very open mind.
> 
> This story is dark, it contains mentions of Heaven and Hell, Lucifer, God, 7 deadly sins. It has foul language and disturbing scenes. If you are triggered by blood and gore then please don’t read. This is not for the light hearted...
> 
> If you’re okay with all the tags and warnings then proceed~ enjoy love~

✞ ✞ ✞

Time is elusive. No past, nor present, nor future. 

Somewhere in between the realms of time and space itself. Hidden amongst the billions of stars, the distant swirls of nebulas and secret within the wisps of galaxies. A dream like era... Perhaps it resides in the most majestic of dreams... or in plundering malicious nightmares. The most miraculous illusion. A utopia shrouded beyond the cluster of cosmos. A place of fantasy - A world foreign to this one. Set in a world of wonder. 

Time was an illusion to Minhyuk, a detestable, meaningless commodity to a demon like himself; he refused to acknowledge. But Minhyuk would always remember the exact time and year, down to the milliseconds, when he met the only thing in the universe he would die without. 15 years ago. Having found such a resplendnt creature within the multitudinous dimensions scattered across the universe. 

Fate. 

✞

There had been rumours whispered in this world, in this particular time where creatures and monsters roamed free, taking pleasure in the unforgiving acts of killing, fornicating and causing havoc wherever they saw fit. Destructive behaviours to quench their thirst for blood. 

Being the curious demon he was, Minhyuk sought the most feared villain in all the Western lands. A terrible beast whose name was never said, but when those brave enough to say it did, did so in hushed voices. Whose reputation of killing without remorse was just as frightful as the fact he never left anyone alive. His wrath was just as dark as the scales that covered his body. His greed, bigger than his impressive wingspan. He devoured anyone who crossed him, burned forests to a crisp with his fiery breath. Hardly any remains were ever left to be discovered. Bones disintegrated into ash, scattered to the winds. What treasures he fancied were taken away, precious artifacts and loot stolen away for his Greedy enjoyment. 

Word was his domain was a cave hidden in the distant mountains, harbouring riches beyond any man’s desire. Those who have tried to find such a haven never returned and the location has never been known. If the cave was discovered... no one lived to tell the tale. 

Luckily, Minhyuk wasn’t faint hearted or scared. Oh, no, not in the slightest was he afraid to seek out such a feared monster. On the contrary, he was quite intrigued to see the beast face to face. The demon hid within the confines of the town, and although he was a demon, he was unable to control the course of time. Besides, searching and chasing after something was much more enjoyable than manipulating something methodical. One should not meddle with the flowing rivers of time. 

Disguised in a black cloak, concealed within the shadows to be blind to the human eye, Minhyuk used the powers of darkness he harboured to teleport himself.  
Moments later, Minhyuk appeared before a craggy mountain. 

Silence. 

The earth beneath his feet crunched due to burnt foliage. His black eyes glanced around, taking in the murdered scenery that once had green grass and tall trees with various species of animals coming and going from the now dried up riverbed. A monochrome landscape, aesthetically pleasing to someone like Minhyuk who fancied the dark. The air held the aroma of death; blood and scorched wasteland. 

Minhyuk peered up towards the grey clouds, a sunless sky made the mountain appear larger and daunting to a minuscule being like Minhyuk. Though, scanning the large rock, a cave revealed itself to the demon who smirked in triumph. With another swift teleportation trick, Minhyuk stood before the great hole. The aroma of blood and decay became stronger and Minhyuk relished in such a magnificent scent. 

Suddenly, the ground beneath Minhyuk trembled as a roar echoed from inside the darkness. Excitement quickened the pace of his heart and the demon did not hesitate to stroll inside. No darkness scared him, not when the being could see in the darkest of places with nocturnal vision, capable of peering into the darkest of hearts.  
The entrance was decorated with bones, animal carcasses of deer, bear; animal species of once great size. Minhyuk noticed human bones, broken and missing pieces scattered along the floor, claw marks dented the rocky and crooked walls alongside him. Every mutilated remains looked picked clean, curtesy of rodents skittering away from the approaching demon. 

The further Minhyuk walked, the brighter the light in the distance grew. As if someone had lit a fire of humongous size.  
He stayed in the shadows once he came to the edge of the entrance and discovered what beauty had been awaiting him in the ageless void. 

A fallen city inside the mountain, a once harmonious civilization lost in time, forgotten. A kingdom of rubble and cinders covered the west area, left of a lake that spewed forth a great waterfall from above. Large pillars circled the city, giant statues etched into them, holding such detail as if a giant human being had become one with the property of the stone from whence it was made. No doubt the paths were once bustling with activity with beings tending to their own humble lives. The mountain held hues of grey, jade green reflected onto the rippling water from the delicate patches of jewels that the walls birthed. Jaded fragments punctured through, glistening from an unnatural light that hung from the center of the cave, like a chandelier.

Minhyuk’s curiosity piqued as he followed the stairs down, feet light against the carved, rock steps. In the distance sat a glorified castle, worn and withered, as were so many of the clay houses he walked by. The ghosts of the past still hung heavily in the air as if they were still living their daily life in the abandoned city. Scorch marks stained the white, dusty homes and the demon didn’t have to wonder who had set the fires or crushed the clay like it was the finest dirt. Though the city was empty, Minhyuk was not alone. 

The demon gazed at the gothic castle, not bothering to knock since the entire front of the building was a gaping hole. Minhyuk walked around fallen debris, avoiding chunks of rubble as he invited himself inside. The interior was resplendent, dark green marble pillars stood in pairs of three along the hall, splendid even with the cobwebs that clung in every nook and cranny - a grand utopia like nothing the demon had ever laid eyes on.  
Minhyuk noticed the fire sizzling and crackling around him. Flames of white burned, smokeless but entrancing. Silence lay steadily against the stone within. 

But Minhyuk was not here for lustrous fires or grand castles - no - his desires burned greater than the eternal flames that lit his way down the humongous hallway. The farther the demon walked, the higher the count of bones grew. The stench increased, no doubt it’d sicken the most average of humans, however... Minhyuk found it invigorating. It meant he was getting closer to his goal. Dark splotches along the walls and floor suggested bloodshed of great proportions; Defenceless animals and humans whom met their untimely demise and death through the eyes of their murderer. Destiny was a cruel hag. 

Amidst his walking, mere yards from his destination, something caused the demon to stop dead in his tracks. A delicious tingle shot up his spine and to the horns emerging from his forehead. A sinister smirk found its way to his lips, stretching his muscles to reveal sharp canines that would frighten the bravest man. 

Another roar echoed through the castle, yet, this time it sounded pained and frustrated. 

Minhyuk pulled himself from his sudden electrifying high to finish his quest. For that bellow was much, much closer than ever. He ignored the collection of rotting corpses, varying in age, when he came to another gap in the wall, this time his jaw dropped in astonishment. 

The room was bigger, larger than the hallway. This room shone, glistening with the endless count of treasure that flowed like oceans waves. Piles of gold, goblets, jewels, gems, crystals that even the richest kings only dream of having. A sea of golden plunders. The greed and glutton residing inside the demon were boiling, yearning to feel everything. Lusting to feel the cool touch of gold soak into his skin, relish in the riches that beckoned him further into the almost floorless room. Minhyuk lowered down, plucking one of the many stray coins from the marbled floor under his foot. Oh and how it radiated wealth from the flicker of white fire burning on the torches along the walls. It glistened in Minhyuk’s black eyes, gold casting a light shimmer across his pallid complexion. 

A deep, distressed roar resonated from further inside in the grand room of loot, shaking the ground with ease. Dust fell from the chandeliers as the decaying walls spewed forth more pieces of rock and marble. 

Minhyuk felt an afflicted pulse surge through his being. It resembled the sensation he had felt mere minutes ago, however, this feeling made his knees wobble from the surreal pain. Never had he felt such an animated notion before, even if there was crippling anxiety in his gut, this pain that came and went was not his own. The source was elsewhere. 

Dauntlessly, the demon dropped the coin he had been holding and he was gone before it met the ground. 

Minhyuk popped up at the opposite end of the large room, albeit dizzily from the sudden wave of delirium so strong that his horns tingled. The demon hugged a pillar to keep himself from falling. His blackened eyes focused forward, briskly scanning the courtyard ahead of him. Though, his inspecting was cut short when the ground thumped, shaking the jewels from their positions atop the piles around him. Something massive stomped towards him, making everything tremble - including Minhyuk’s anxious heart. 

There, across the threshold of crumbled pillars, the targeted beast roamed. It staggered on his clawed feet as if trying to shake off a bothersome touch. Its black scales coated its entire body, thick horns of matte, transparent silver grew out of the monster’s head, teeth ground sharp poked out from beneath snarling lips. A tail whipped around, slamming into monuments and statues whilst the dragon stumbled in a confused fashion. Minhyuk released his hold on the pillar, taking in the glorious sight of such a magnificent creature. The dragon’s large wings folded at its sides, no doubt they would drag along the ground too. 

The dragon’s head turned, and for once in his aeon of a life, Minhyuk was frozen in place with fear. He met the creature’s white eyes, sclera void of any iris or pupil. Identical to Minhyuk’s but opposite in shades. A spark sizzled hotly in Minhyuk’s heart, smitten by the beauty of an extraordinary being to whom he was bonded with, both sharing the most celestial connection.  
Their gazes held, locked in a motionless battle until one of the creatures made a move first. 

Their focused connection ended when the dragon roared pathetically, curling into itself with its long snout disappearing behind its wing to shield itself from whatever harm it was experiencing. The sizeable beast shrunk in size, reducing from its 20 ft high length. The vast horns atop the dragon’s head grew smaller, its scales diminished- fading from black, to beige, to a fleshlike tone. Its tail sunk back into its spine; all the while the creatures joints cracked and popped with the change. Sharp talons transformed and the dragon’s wings vanished to reveal... wait- no it couldn’t be. 

What stood now before Minhyuk was no dragon, but a human. A naked man weak on two feet, trembling as if he wasn’t used to standing; Reflecting a newborn deer.  
Minhyuk watched in fascination, entranced once again by the ravishingly human not twenty feet away from him. Oh how beautiful the man was, a quintessential definition of perfection. Slender but constructed with strong muscles. Skin: unscathed flesh that probably never knew pain. His hair length stopped just above that sharply sleek jawline, the stray strands of bangs swept over his cheeks gracefully; the colour as black as the darkest depths of the ocean - as if it had never seen light. Flawless. 

The human lifted his head, eyelids blinking to focus on the company that concealed himself in the shadows. The white sclera changed, forming two perfectly circular orbs that contained an iris and pupil. Each eye was painted a different colour- the human’s right eye contained pigments of blue that reminded the demon of the rarest sapphire; a dazzling cobalt blue. And the other, a soft grey, like smoke from a burning cigarette. The colour stood out, almost like it was missing the gene to give it the same tones as its twin. And still, Minhyuk was breathless at the shimmering eyes which seemed to look right into his soul. 

The human’s handsome face altered expressions, transitioning from pain to confusion. With an unsteady step, the human spoke. “Who...” his voice cracked, eyelids falling closed before his legs gave out. 

Minhyuk didn’t hesitate to teleport, catching the human before he could meet the cold, hard ground. His left arm curled under the other’s back, hand gripping the stranger’s shoulder. The demon lowered to one knee, never taking his gaze off the human’s ravishing visage. Up close, Minhyuk could see the beauty marks that decorated this man’s otherwise utopian complexion. Freckles like little stars graced his skin, forming an unknown constellation. It was amazing how all remnants of a dragon were no longer apparent. Not a trace of a mythical creature to be found on the man. 

Eyes of blue and grey opened, eyelids too heavy to peel open all the way. They harboured no fear, no anger or skepticism towards the demon. Instead, they gazed up at the newcomer with curiosity. Another powerful warmth filled Minhyuk and he felt safe, content, jubilant. 

An inner frequency amplified with a soft hum, both tuning into the signal of great significance that contained celestial energy only this pair of souls would ever know and share. 

Two souls born from the universe and bounded by the deepest, purest, brightest stardust that burned deeper and more luminous than any fire. 

Minhyuk had found his soulmate. 

“I won’t harm you, fire-breather.” The demon said in an unusually gentle voice. Perhaps he didn’t want to frighten the man in his arms. “I have you.” With those simple but meaningful words, the man seemed to relax in Minhyuk’s arms. Though, his nudity was distracting the demon immensely, but Minhyuk wouldn’t admit it, even if his eyes wandered down to the man’s chest and set of abs. What he could do with his teeth against unmarred flesh-

“Heed with caution, demon. I’m unfamiliar with this body but I won’t hesitate to defend my honour.” 

Minhyuk’s black eyes darted to the human’s face. “You read thoughts?” He grinned in amusement. 

“Nay, I can merely sense your intentions.” The black haired human muttered out, attempting to sit up but Minhyuk was quite adamant about keeping the human still by placing his free hand to his chest, lightly pushing the human back. 

Minhyuk had expected the stranger to be freezing, shivering from the cold, ghostly touch of the mountains interior. Yet, the other male’s skin felt warm, unbothered by the cool air around them. “You’re unfamiliar with this body, you say? How so?”

The black haired male sighed out through his parted lips. “This is my first time breathing with these lungs.” He admitted shamelessly. 

Minhyuk recalled stories of events such as these. Dragon’s of any species had the hidden ability to turn into humans, however, help was needed by their soulmates. Their meeting must have triggered the change and the closer Minhyuk had gotten, the more inevitable the change was for the dragon. This only confirmed what the demon had first thought upon first seeing the gorgeous beast. He was the first to gaze upon the dragon’s humanoid appearance, the first to see his naked body. 

“Then all the more reason to handle yourself with care.” Minhyuk commented as he shoved the hood hiding his wisps of blood red hair that fanned along his nape off his head and pulled the lace on his cape apart, guided the cloak down and draped the material over the human to give him some decency. “Do you have a name, enchanted one?”

The curious look upon the human’s face faded into one of interest when the article of clothing was blanketed over his torso. “I do, but it is impossible for a being like yourself to pronounce.” He replied impishly. “It is not so easily spoken nor translated to those who do not know or understand dragon language.”

Minhyuk chuckled, finding this man to be very interesting. “Then give yourself a name I can say. A name easily addressed. Something a being like me can pronounce.” 

The human narrowed his grey and blue eyes at the demon, observing the other-worldly creature. “Speak your name, demon, give me an idea as to what I should call myself for you.”

And the demon did so without hesitation. “Lee Minhyuk.” He started, “Bringer of fear and destruction. Reaper of the damned and sinners.” He introduced himself. “I am a fallen angel that brings darkness wherever he goes. A dark messiah.”

For a moment, a flash of terror was noticeable in the human’s eyes as the demon spoke. But it vanished just as quickly. “Minhyuk, huh?” Oh Minhyuk liked the way his name was said from those sinfully blessed lips. “Why is your hair so red if you’re a demon?”

The demon’s forked tongue poked out to lick his own lips. “It’s stained with blood, washed with the gory screams of sin.” Inside he was almost hoping this wouldn’t effect the dragon. Though he spoke of death and demons, Minhyuk never wanted to harm this man. Unless it was a blissful pain, received in the heated moments of consummating. His Lust for the human was monumental. 

What Minhyuk was not expecting was to see the other man’s wicked smile pull at the corners of his lips, displaying perfect pearly white teeth. “I like that.” He said. “Okay, Minhyuk, call me Kihyun. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

✞

 

Being soulmates with a dragon had proved difficult at first. Dragon’s had naturally angry personalities that made them the fearless monsters that they were. It was unbecoming for the demon to fail, much less lose in a lover’s quarrel with the human.  
Although, being close to Kihyun many hours a day at the beginning, Minhyuk found himself drowning in the rivers of love. Each simple perk displayed by the human version of his dragon pulled on his heartstrings. Since Kihyun was still new to the limited movements of humans, Minhyuk assisted his soulmate whenever and however he was capable of. The demon didn’t care that his soulmate was a male, for he definitely was not one to judge or question how the universe worked. But both creatures were hot-headed, to say the least. 

Minhyuk knew Kihyun wouldn’t part with his endless collection of treasures and so Minhyuk called the abandoned city and castle his home as soon as they bonded. Even though demons had no need for homes, it was a welcomed change the red haired male could live with.  
Unfortunately, one day, Minhyuk made the mistake of calling it “our treasure”, which fumed the dragon. 

“Excuse me? “Our”? No, no, Minhyuk, my dark prince. The treasure is mine. I’m the one who spent a hundred years collecting every coin in that room. Every piece is mine.” Kihyun defended, plucking a golden necklace from the collection beside their large mattress in the royal chambers. “Mine.” He made a point by clipping the necklace behind his neck and let the long chain fall against his bare chest, it’s emerald hiding behind his robe. 

Minhyuk’s blackened eyes squinted in betrayal. “You would be so cruel as to not share any of it with your soulmate? Not even half? A quarter of treasure?” He asked and Kihyun’s blue and grey eyes narrowed, answering his demon mate so firmly. “Tsk, dragon’s really are the greediest creatures. You fucking make us demons sick.” Minhyuk snorted out crudely. 

Taken aback, the human ground his teeth with anger. “I beg your pardon?”

Minhyuk approached Kihyun, expression mischievous thanks to the smirk stretching up the side of his lip. “Then beg.” He whispered, breath floating to Kihyun’s parted lips. Their bodies were almost pressed together and the warmth radiating from each other was affecting the creature’s state of mind. The red haired male watched Kihyun’s pupils dilate fervently. It was an unspoken thing, a dark desire permeating the room by just how badly their needs were growing. It was torment waiting for one another to move first. 

The shorter man, Kihyun, gripped the robe around Minhyuk’s chest, curling his fingers around the material, “Make me.” The black haired male mumbled out huskily before he was pushed onto the bed with Minhyuk crawling on top of him seconds after. 

What endless bickering they would partake in was somehow resolved by one of them seducing his mate, beckoning them into the sweet, rough bliss of fornication. 

Minhyuk adored the challenges Kihyun asserted with his ill-tempered manner. Loved the constant testosterone-fuelled battles to be the top male, to rank dominance. The demon was mischievous, always looking to rouse the dragon in the most minuscule of ways. Minhyuk found it incredibly satisfying to find out the darkest qualities Kihyun possessed; the black haired male tended to be a gentle-natured man of a placid disposition. And Minhyuk revelled in the moments his soulmate sinned with him. 

Dates often included them committing a well-deserving execution on a least-expecting human who’s personal sins were unforgivable in the eyes of the all-mighty “him”. When Minhyuk reaped, it was always such an endearing sight to behold. Kihyun knew to stay back when his soulmate was sending another soul away. But damn, the magnificence of sucking someone’s life from their body and hurling it into a portal towards eternal suffering caused goosebumps to form on Kihyun’s skin. His soulmate was the epitome of evil that Kihyun loved. 

Tonight, their prey was a gluttonous man who loved the drink and coin more than his own family. Whose anger and frustration was channeled through beating his wife and approaching innocent girls who were too young to understand the wrongdoings of man. A sick human who deserved the ultimate punishment.  
Finding wicked souls came easy to Minhyuk: like little bugs that were caught in his web, he followed their vibrations when he was in range of a soul that needed damning. To take “care” of their ghastly spirit. 

Fortune would have it that the man was stumbling along the streets, piss-drunk and already planning to force himself on whatever pretty lass so came his way. The chill in the air had his hands curled into his large pockets, which clinked with more money than he needed.  
Another ability the demon had was to conjure hallucinations. With a swift motion of his hand, he gave the perverted bastard illusions of a young maiden scurrying into an alley, clutching her cloak and ducking into the shadows.  
Hook. Line. Sinker. 

The man followed her, calling out to her in a foreign language with promises of not harming her fragile body. He turned the corner into the alley and was met by an inhuman hand curling around his bulging neck. Minhyuk’s eyes gazed into the human’s, holding him hostage with his sharp nails piercing his thick, fat neck. 

The man choked on air, more afraid than he ever had been in his pathetic life. Within the demon’s black eyes, the man saw the red and orange flames of fire. He panicked, but although he felt such intense fear, his body would not move.  
The horrors he saw in those pitch black eyes, Kihyun would never know. Minhyuk would never allow his soulmate to witness such horrific images. 

“Yuri Vasiliev.” Minhyuk addressed the human, proceeding to speak in Russian so the man could understand. “For the sins of Gluttony, Wrath, Greed and Lust, your soul is condemned to suffer in Hell for all eternity.” 

A fire started on the building next to them, forming a 7ft circle. It gave the man a perfect window to view where he was being forcefully sent to endure. Kihyun felt the heat of the flames 10ft away from where he stood hiding around the corner behind Minhyuk.  
Just as the human cried out for mercy and pleading to let him live, Minhyuk scoffed in distaste and with a strong, swift motion, his arm pulled back. Trailing along in his grasp was a transparent silhouette, the sinner’s soul torn from his body. The demon threw the weightless being into the portal without a second thought. The portal sizzled out directly after, leaving nothing but barely noticeable scorch marks on the wood. 

The man’s body fell forward, colliding with the dirt face first. Dead. To humans, his death would be ruled as a heart attack, no doubt brought on by his poor diet, lack of exercise and love for alcohol. 

Minhyuk rolled his shoulders, neck tilting to the left and right to ease the tension in his muscles. Reaping always gave him an ecstatic high, a dark energy that made his blood rush. Staring into human’s unholy eyes gave him the insight of how that human was feeling.  
Minhyuk’s head lolled back, recalling the somber emotions that pulling a soul out of a body made him feel. The panic, fear, and abhor breaking their sanity in their final moments. There’s an uncomfortable heat that stretches through human’s veins when they first go into fight or flight mode. Adrenaline overrides everything, leaving only the desire to get up and go. But then there’s the realization escaping is not an option, even begging on their knees for redemption, for mercy, spewing irrelevant excuses, anything to let the sinners live was a waste of time. Fighting for their life is useless when faced with a being not of earth.  
The red haired demon adored such libidinous feelings. It all fed the sadistic carnal appetite demons feed upon. Humans are so pathetic. 

Minhyuk breathed in and out softly before he turned to his hiding soulmate, studying the enchanted man’s demeanour. “Are you afraid?” He asked, steadily approaching Kihyun with swagger.  
The way the moonlight reflected in Kihyun’s eyes gave him an ethereal appearance. 

“Of you?” Kihyun’s voice was smoky, unafraid. “Don’t flatter yourself, demon.” He added, bemused. The aura emanating from Minhyuk’s lithe body affected Kihyun, but the human wouldn’t admit that out loud. However, as dangerous as the demon was, he knew Minhyuk wouldn’t harm him which allowed him to initiate contact first. He placed his hands palm down against the older male’s chest, eyes unwavering like his confident demeanour. “Fear is only a story we tell ourselves. Fear you, I do not, but I fear the powers you harbour within you. How dangerous you are to many, but that fear reminds me that with those powers, you’ll protect me - and I you.” The black haired male gave his head a slight jerk to move the hairs ticking his face. “But my adoration, love and wonderlust is greater than the torment you bestow upon those wayward souls you damn. Fear is temporary but regret lasts forever. And I do not, and never will, regret this.” 

An enlightened fluttering pulsed through Minhyuk’s body at Kihyun’s beautiful words. He didn’t reply verbally but to give an answer he pressed his lips to the younger man’s; one arm looped loosely around Kihyun’s waist. 

They shared a sensuous kiss under the luminous rays of the moon before vanishing into the night. 

+

Kihyun was growing accustom to human emotions and feelings day by day, the dragon ventured around the fallen city and collected the assortment of bones and corpses. A second-natured personality: one of dragonesque and the other, human. One by one he piled old and new bones atop one another in the courtyard behind the castle. Kihyun’s jaw sat ajar as a white light travelled from deep inside the dragon and a familiar white fire erupted from his mouth over the heap. The distasteful stench of rot emitted from the burning pile, lit by the white flames. Even bones were no match for Kihyun’s fiery hot breath. Gradually, the pile disintegrated into a small hill of ash. 

The dragon’s fleshy, sizeable black wings opened wide and flapped back and forth, creating a makeshift wind to scatter the pile over the kingdom below the cliff. 

There was a moment of remorse for these innocent souls Kihyun devoured, but a hand against his hip made his head turn to see his demonic mate watching the ashes spread in the distance. The moment of guilt forgotten. Kihyun’s head lowered and his smooth snout gave Minhyuk an affectionate nudge. 

“I am proud of you. This place was a fucking mess.” The demon joked, receiving a harsher push from his soulmate as revenge. “Heh, I’m kidding... a little. But I am proud of you, my black beauty.” Minhyuk gave the dragon’s cheek a rub. 

Unlike the demon, Kihyun felt the heavy cloud of second thoughts about who he killed warp in his conscience. Women and children included. He always attributed his bloodlust to his natural wicked and corrupted wrath. Once his mind was set on something, nothing could stop him... not even himself. 

Like the demon, Kihyun accommodated the seven deadly sins. Greedily always wanting more. Gluttonous for eating the innocent to fuel his insatiable appetite. Envious of those who had what he didn’t have. Wrathful towards anyone who opposed him. Sloth, avoiding strenuous activities he didn’t like, which was anything besides sex. Pride for the riches he had and the soulmate he shared his life with. Lust, the driving force of ecstasy was futile to ignore. 

Minhyuk was absolutely smitten with the dragon. Not only was his soulmate a sinner himself, he was also a non-believer of the almighty. A mythical creature untouched by the hands of God. Kihyun is the perfect soulmate. 

“You did wonderfully today, my love. Come, you deserve a reward.”

\+ 

Chests heaved and breaths were ragged in the calm of their bedroom. Sweat dripped down their heated bodies as they lay on their backs, staring towards the glimmering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The past hour was spent consumed in the indulgence of wet kisses, roaming and curious hands, grinding, twitching, pulsing, erotic moans, and precise thrusts that left the muscles on Minhyuk’s back scratched pink and red. 

Kihyun rested his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder, rolling over with effort. His fingers danced along the demon’s chest, drawing imaginary pictures against the shining skin. “So... you never told me why you don’t have a tail or wings?” he inquired. 

The older male curled his arm around Kihyun’s waist and hummed out. “There are different types of demons even I don’t know about. The standard demons reported to be seen by human eyes are mere illusions. Horns we have, yes, but wings and tails are not needed. We teleport instead of flying. Tails would be cool but we only have what we need to reap souls.” 

Kihyun nodded as he watched his finger trail over soft, moist skin. “And red skin?”

Minhyuk chuckled, “Baby, Hell is hot with all that fire. Anyone’s skin would turn red in that heat.” He replied, enticing a small laugh from the younger man. The atmosphere had lightened even more but Minhyuk sighed out. “If only that was true.” He added with an adenoidal voice. His aura darkening. 

Hearing the tone and words used, Kihyun lifted himself up onto his elbow, gazing down at his soulmate with quizzical eyes. “What do you mean?”

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun and smiled, showing his soft side as he brushed a few damp strands of hair from the younger males beautiful face. He knew it would have had to come to this one day. He’d spent almost 15 years hiding this from his beloved. “There’s a story all demons know. God gave humans free will, but Lucifer also has free will. Afraid of his creations, God banished Adam and Eve from their serene utopia after the forbidden fruit situation but they still had his knowledge like Lucifer, who was extracted from God’s grace and fell to Earth to rule over its domain where humans roamed.” the demon said, continuing to run his fingers through black hair. “Lucifer saw emperors and kings, governments and churches. Lucifer saw corporations who claimed to be rulers, presidents and big fat fucking dictators. Watched as humanity fought and lost, and finally, just finally, they gave up altogether. They were no longer able to rise up to all the greed and control set upon them. There was just too much to change and humans soon realised they just weren’t as free as they thought they were. Sure, they live under the illusion that they have free lives, but most of them simply do not.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows dipped down, never having thought about religion since dragon’s have very different ideals than any other creature. He simply did not believe in gods and deities. However, what his soulmate was saying intrigued him, and he listened. 

“Humans hide behind their alcohol and poor choices and pretend they have free will. They squander and make a mockery of the free will they had been given, following senseless leaders without questioning them, abide by laws made centuries ago that no longer make sense. Humans sin all the time, make terrible decisions and follow fallacious leaders and make a mess of Earth. All over the planet many are suffering and dying from illnesses that could be cured if only humans weren’t selfish. How many children are being abused, raped and forced into unwanted relationships? Those who are forced to become soldiers in meaningless wars? How many humans have killed for ideals they don’t believe in? War, famine, pestilence, death, these things are all present. They are here because of humanity and its inability to use free will. Hell isn’t what happens after you die. Hell is right here. The real Hell is Earth. Humans have made Earth their own Hell.” Minhyuk had seen the world change over time, but humans always remained the same to him: pathetic. 

“But... don’t you send sinners to burn in Hell for eternity? To atone for their bad choices in life?” Kihyun questioned as Minhyuk’s hand caressed the dangling gold earrings hanging from Kihyun’s earlobe before it eased down to rest against his chest. 

The demon smirked. “I do. I send them into a never ending loop to make sure those souls stay here forever.” Minhyuk’s black eyes twinkled with an unfamiliar glint. “Reincarnation, baby.”

Kihyun gaped at the red haired male incredulously, almost in denial about what his soulmate was explaining. “B-but if souls just cycle, why the need for you?” 

“As long as I reap a sinning soul, Lucifer will spare mine. By reaping a soul, I merely shorten their life and send them into the next life. We make their sins in this life known to them before they’re sent through the portal to give them that sliver of hope to have a better life .”  
Minhyuk sat up, offering Kihyun a sympathetic look. The creature had spilled so much information on a soul that didn’t know anything beyond its own life. “I didn’t mean to dump all of this on you so sudden-“

“What about dragon’s then?” The younger piped up. “What about our souls?”

Minhyuk opened his mouth but closed it. His soulmate was a part of of a different species altogether therefore the demon didn’t know how this worked for creatures of myth. “I... I don’t know, Kihyun. Sorry...”

The black haired male looked down, exhaling a defeated sigh out of his nose. “It’s okay. Maybe it’s best I not know. Being here suggests that maybe I am condemned for eternity like humans-“

“Would you want to go to Heaven?” Minhyuk asked curiously, watching the other male with his full attention. 

Kihyun looked up, meeting the demons black eyes. He smiled gently and gripped Minhyuk’s hand in his. “I would rather be here in Hell with you than be in Heaven without you.” 

Minhyuk’s heart beat quickened, scoffing at the younger. “That’s so fucking greasy.” He said, relishing in his soulmate’s amused laugh. “But it’s the same for me.” His fingers curled between Kihyun’s and he raised the back of his mates hand to his lips, peppering light kisses to the skin over his knuckles. “Plus there’s a whole universe out there. Who really knows what is real and what isn’t? I know, right now, that I am demon named Minhyuk, bonded to a dragon who I love so much. I am in this moment with you, and that’s all that matters.”  
Kihyun flushed and looked away, embarrassed. The demon snickered and leaned closer, kissing Kihyun’s lips sensually. “And I would like to ravish his sexy body again.” 

Kihyun grinned, basking in the welcomed tingling Minhyuk’s lips left on his neck. In the long run, they were all insignificant beings with no true knowledge of the universe and it’s will.  
The younger male shuddered when he felt his soulmates sharp canines nip at his collarbones. “Ah, my demonic darling, be wary of your teeth, hm?”

Minhyuk licked the spot on Kihyun’s neck he had nibbled on, his forked tongue lapping at the reddening skin. “I can’t help myself.” The demon confessed as he raised his head. “You drive me-“ his speaking trailed off and stopped when he saw the far away look in his lover’s eyes. Those pure white eyes of a dragon. The younger was still as a statue, staring at the door. “Baby, What is it?” He asked with a low voice, whispering. “Kihyun?”

Said male slowly breathed in, “Someone’s here.” He announced in a regular voice. “I can see them climbing the mountain.” 

Even without an iris or pupil, Minhyuk could see Kihyun’s eyes move, the light reflecting off their white void. “Oh our first guest as a couple.” He said endearingly. “How do you usually approach this?”

Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk, “I would kill them.” The black haired male replied simply. “Let them scour and search for treasure for a while since that’s all they’re after. Maybe have a little fun and chase them around the city, catch them and rip them apart... but I have an idea that involves you.” 

Minhyuk smirked wickedly. “Do tell.”

 

The cave appeared empty, barren and vacant to the unsuspecting intruder. The burly man in his late forties fixed the satchel around his torso, following the uneven ground into the rocky fortress. His guard was up, sharp tipped blade held firmly in his grasp as a caution. Creeping further inside the darkness didn’t last, for a great light shone like the sun at the end of the path. The man looked down at the fallen city, pondering if he should have brought another bag with him for all the unknown treasures he may come upon. His eagerness quickened the pace of his feet whilst he followed the stairs built into the wall downwards. So many homes to ransack and defile, where was one to start? Home by home the man invaded the houses, turning over furniture, searching for loot. The man became enraged when he found nothing of value, nothing worth stealing. All drawers were empty, closets full of dust and shelves picked clean of items. 

He emerged from his tenth home, frustrated by his failure. Had this place been looted already? Was it only rumours that lured the desperate to the mountain, only to never see the light of day again - killed at the hands of the assumed fearsome dragon? Maybe there was treasure in the castle-

Something moved in his peripheral vision and the burglar turned his head to see a head duck around the corner of a clay home. A resident? An abandoned person of interest?  
“Wait...” he called out without thinking and started to walk towards the house a few yards away. The figure dashed around another corner, the invader catching a glimpse of a bare foot before it disappeared again. “Hey Wait!” He beckoned, running after the mysterious person. “I have questions!” However, nothing stopped the stranger as it eluded the man. Whoever or whatever this person was, they were fast. 

The burglar slowed to a stop, panting from running after the being. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw where the stranger had lead him: the castle. He was in awe, taking in such magnificent architecture. Every detailed sculpture, haunch and pillar had its own unique design. 

He managed to catch a glimpse of red material flowing around the collapsed rubble up the steps leading to the entrance. Without a second thought, the man descended up the stairs, wary of his surroundings. He felt unfamiliar presences around him, watching his every move. His knife held tight on his grasp. 

Upon walking into the great building, the man’s eyes roamed around the outstanding interior. He felt like he had taken a step back in time whilst inspecting the grand hall. His interest changed when he remembered why he was there and called out a hesitant “Hello?”  
The soft patter of feet echoed, catching the man’s attention to his right where the figure he had perused scurried away through a doorframe. Once again, he followed, turning into a short hallway. 

A beauty of extraordinary proportions stood at the end of the hallway, facing the man. This woman... or man was clad in a red material that wrapped a few time around their shoulders, chest, waist, hips, uneven see-through strips fanned out in different directions around them. Around the beings wrists and ankle were golden bands, and around it’s bicep, it’s neck bore the most beautiful, glittering diamond choker and it’s ears held dazzling earrings. However, the being itself was more beautiful than the jewelry decorating its body. Its eyes mismatched and lips tainted red to match the makeshift outfit around its body. Such black hair, flawless skin - the man was awestruck. 

“Hello, fair one.” The man greeted, smiling friendly at the gorgeous being as he leisurely walked closer. “Are you alone?” The stranger didn’t respond. “Was it you who lead me here?” Again, no reply. “Do you live here... wait, can you even understand me?”

The black haired beauty nodded once, enough to make the decorative earrings hanging from their ears sway. 

The distance between them was closing and the intruder was able to see that even with such feminine features, this person was a man. Nonetheless, he was still desired by the older man. “Where did you get the jewellery you wear? It’s very pretty. You like pretty things? I have more in my carriage outside-“ he held his hand out to the stranger when he was three feet from the black haired beauty. Perhaps baiting this stunning man with more jewels would get him to follow the burglar out. No way was he leaving without a diamond this rare, man or not. 

The beautiful man blinked, eyelashes fluttering open to meet the older man’s gaze with blank, white eyes. The burglar had to shake his head and blink himself, persuaded that his mind was playing tricks on him. A hallucination by noxious gas permeating the interior of the mountain, perhaps? 

“You’d kidnap a defenceless man from his home?” The black haired beauty asked, but his lips did not move. Not one inch. It was sorcery?  
Emerging from the corner came another figure, hidden behind a black cloak, hiding his face under the large hood. “For what? To have a pretty lad to ravish and flaunt around? To gloat to your pals?” The new stranger scoffed as he stood behind the black haired man and removed the choker from his neck. “Were you not told of the terrifying beast that resides here? Were you not afraid, even in the slightest?” He asked, clipping the earrings off one by one. The beauty, standing still, with white eyes boring daggers at the older man. “Sacrificing your life for a few measly trinkets is... unfortunate.”

The burglar eyed the two skeptically, unaware of the danger he was in. “Who are you?” He asked, looking between the two with abhor. 

Once all the jewelry was removed, the hidden figure stepped back with hands full of glittering treasures. “The last people you will ever see... alive.” 

Before the intruder had time to process what the other had said, the black haired male’s veins bulged and his muscles rippled. His skin turned black as he grew three times his size, ripping the red material with the change. Horns grew from his head, wings stretched from its back, a tail snaked behind its impressive body and the beast roared with intimidating power. 

Fear froze the burglar in place as he watched a dragon transfigure from a lovely man before his very eyes. This was no illusion or trick of the eye. With a terror-filled scream, the man whirled around, choosing flight over fight. He made a break for the doorframe he came in from, only to skid to a halt. The cloaked figure was standing in the way, a cynical smile painted over his dark expression. He backed away from the door, more afraid than he ever had been in his life.  
How...?

“Usually Kihyun likes to play with his food, but today is different.” The cloaked man informed casually. 

Heavy footsteps thudded against the marble floors, shaking the vases along the walls until the fell and broke into pieces. The burglar tilted his head back to watch his death walk closer. No amount of praying would save him from his demise. A shout escaped the man’s mouth as the dragon’s mouth opened, its breath foul and teeth sharp, the last sight he would see.  
The beast clamped it’s jaws around the man with such force that his bones crunched. He lifted the dying human up, blood dribbled from Kihyun’s mouth, running down his scales and onto the floor.  
Distorted gurgles came from the man, unable to fight back. 

Minhyuk pulled his hood off, the sick enjoyment of watching his soulmate mutilate some pickpocket roused him. He leaned against the wall, getting a good view of the man’s dangling legs. 

Kihyun opened his mouth and instantly closed his jaw around the body in his mouth again. His head swayed back and forth, splattering blood along the hallways decor. Kihyun chewed, breaking through more bones and flesh until entrails hung through torn skin. More blood trickled, streaming down the dragon’s jaw. Puddles of red formed underneath, a colour that resembled the shade of the demons hair. 

The lower half of the body dropped, landing with a disturbing squelch. The man’s organs seeped out, painting the floor in a dark red. Minhyuk licked his lips as the malicious scene, for justice had been served. 

The black beast gulped down the upper half of the body, swallowing the lump down. The taste of blood was always so delectable, especially when it was fresh. Kihyun lowered his head, lapping the split carcass into his mouth. He swallowed again, emitting an audible gulp with a satisfied purr. 

Minhyuk bent down and picked up a stray limb, the deceased man’s hand had been ripped off during the feast. It was radiating warmth. “Open up, baby.” He called to get Kihyun’s attention.  
The dragon huffed a breath from his nostrils and opened his bloodied mouth for his lover. The limb was tossed into the air and Kihyun’s head shot forward, engulfing the last remaining part of their “guest”. 

“Tsk tsk,” Minhyuk voiced with a satisfied smile. “You’ve made quite a mess, my sexy serpent.” He had to admit that seeing such a massacre created by his soulmate turned him on. It was gruesomely resplendent. 

Kihyun sniffed out, as if disregarding the demons words. The mythical beast did a 180 degree turn and trudged out of the hallway and down the conjoining corridor. 

“Whoa and where are you off to?” The demon questioned aloud, teleporting halfway down the corridor his soulmate was walking down. “Ki, hello? Where are you going?” Minhyuk asked again, observing the beast as it passed by him without so much as a glance. The silence was off-putting. “Did I offend you? What happened for me to receive a cold shoulder?”

Kihyun sauntered into another room, immediately turning around and growled at Minhuk, muzzle raised to show off his bloody teeth, asserting what dominance he had as a dragon. He was warning Minhyuk not to follow. 

The demon frowned, but didn’t ask questions and sighed out heavily. “Fine. I’ll wait.” He remarked sourly. How inconsiderate of the monster to turn his soulmate away when he was only curious. “Stingy bastard.” He said under his breath. 

The dragon pulled the large door closed with his tail, disappearing from Minhyuk’s sight. The demon yearned to teleport to the other room but a dragon whose privacy is invaded was something no one should ever witness. That was one of their biggest peeves and Minhyuk learned the hard way to stay out of a dragon’s privacy many years ago when their relationship was new. A day he will never mention but never forget. 

The clock was ticking but time means nothing. Minhyuk didn’t bother to count minutes, once again refusing to stoop so low. What boring moments without Kihyun came to an end when his lover opened the door and stepped out in his human form. He closed the door behind him, now wearing a long gown of sorts. However, any wrathful feelings Minhyuk felt suddenly diminished at the sight of Kihyun’s sullen expression. 

His mismatched eyes held guilt and he rubbed his clothed arm. “So... I’m sorry. I can’t um...”

Minhyuk cocked his head, pushing off the wall. “Baby if it’s uncomfortable to say, you don’t have to tell me.” He hated the thought of there being secrets between them but he respected the dragon’s privacy. 

The black haired male ran a hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. “It’s not that big of deal, I just... I can’t um... I can’t digest cloth so I mmm...”

The information dawned on Minhyuk and he chuckled, having been fickle about a small misunderstanding. “And you didn’t want me to see you regurgitate them?” He pulled Kihyun into a hug and cradled the younger male’s head against his. “You are the cutest,”  
His soulmate wanted to keep what decency he had left and shield Minhyuk’s eyes from seeing him in a vulnerable state like that. Kihyun’s inner dragon was something else. 

“Really,” Kihyun uttered against the demon’s neck. “I can dissolve bones in my stomach acid but the materials in clothes can be poisonous to me.” He explained, “I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you or mad at you... it was because my pride got in the way.” His tone lowered. “I didn’t want you to see me like that.” 

Minhyuk presses a kiss to Kihyun’s cheek and gripped those perfect hips. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, my beauty. I still accept you for all that you are. Besides I’ve seen much more revolting things than a dragon puking up clothing. Tell you what, next time there’s a human I’ll strip them bare for you.”

Kihyun pursed his lips out into a shy pout, “You don’t have to...”

“Hm, I don’t but my dragon prince deserves the world.” The demon laced their fingers together. “Let’s go back to bed. Watching you devour that man gave me a hard on.” 

The younger clicked his tongue in disbelief. “You’re impossibly vulgar.”

Minhyuk winked, licking his lips with his forked tongue. “Hey, do you think one of these days, for a date or something -while you’re a dragon... can I ride you?” 

Kihyun quirked an eyebrow, not opposing to letting his soulmate sit on his back as they flew around. His impish side appeared and he countered with, “No but I can ride you.” He whispered against Minhyuk’s ear. 

+

Their lives fell into a facile rhythm. The odd dispute played out, feelings would be wounded but it was bound to happen with two prideful creatures always needing to show his soulmate he was the alpha male. It would always be a battle with no outcome. 

Despite their grisly behaviours, irritable attitudes and snide personalities, Kihyun and Minhyuk fit together like puzzle pieces. They were perfectly imperfect for each other. 

Word of Minhyuk’s bond travelled through the demons on earth. Very rarely did a demon have a soulmate, let alone a dragon soul. News soared slower than a plague, however, and it took 16 fast years for any demon to be given word of his “betrothal”. Time was just... something demons didn’t care for let alone pay attention to.  
An old friend of Minhyuk’s sent a messenger crow to their humble abode, inviting them for a visit. They accepted. 

Minhyuk teleported them far from home, to a place Kihyun only dreamt of seeing. A utopia ruled by a demon, who lived like royalty. Kihyun knew this is the life his soulmate wanted: to have servants at your beck and call, to live in a clean, proper home full of sin and defilement like any demon desired. The black haired male could see it in those pitch black eyes. 

Dressed in their best attire, fancied up hair and bejewelled, the couple were welcome into the castle. It was beyond what they expected, far different from their beaten down castle. Living in solitude hid them away from the progress of the world. This place was so foreign, almost alien. 

“Mr. Lee will be right with you.” The butler announced, bowing to the soulmates, and left. 

Minhyuk pulled at his black turtleneck. “He always has such exquisite taste.” The demon mentioned as he looked around the carpeted room. 

“Your friend... how did he manage to obtain all this?” Kihyun asked, keeping his hands folded against his traditional suit, hues of dark blue danced with black that ended at his ankles. Minhyuk had teased him that it looked like a dress but corrected himself after Kihyun had smacked his arm and actually put the outfit on. It fit him like a glove. His soulmate looked so stunning, his black hair swept to his right, brushing his cheek bones and he decorated his ears with sapphire earrings. Those sinful lips tinted red... Kihyun really was an ethereal being. 

“Hoseok steals money. That’s all it is. He casts illusions to make himself look “normal” in the eyes of humanity, to blend it.” The red haired male explained, glancing around the simple waiting room that held displays of (probably) stolen artifacts from various cultures. “He still reaps souls, but he much prefers the high life.”

The far door opened and a handsome man stepped forward. His horns protruded out from further up on his head, thicker, longer, slightly bigger than Minhyuk’s. The only resemblance they shared was their horns and pitch black eyes. The black haired demon was muscular, unlike Minhyuk. His body was proportioned beautifully. “Minhyuk, it’s been too long.” He hugged his fellow demon as if 50 years had not passed since their last meeting. His gaze turned to Kihyun, alerting the dragon-spirited male to bow. For that moment their eyes met, he sensed a tiny flicker of familiarity but those eyes were not Minhyuk’s. He could only read his soulmates eyes. “You must be Minhyuk’s soulmate.”

Kihyun nodded his head, “Yoo Kihyun,” he introduced with a soft smile. “I appear to you now as my human form.”

Hoseok smiles back, endeared by a pretty creature like Kihyun. “You are absolutely... fucking gorgeous.” The black haired demon said, voice almost a whisper and thick with disbelief. “It’s as if you were birthed from the galaxy itself. Far more radiant than any painting.”

The flattery was unexpected but Kihyun’s smile widened and he bowed again. “Thank you.”

Minhuk steppes closer to his soulmate and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. “You would... consider me lucky then hm?”

“Oh, Hell yeah. My envy is wrathful of your pride.” Hoseok said that made both demons start to laugh. Must be an inside joke because Kihyun didn’t understand and therefore didn’t laugh. “Ah well, welcome, come in, friends. Let’s drink and talk and indulge in sin. Follow me.”

The trio sat at the dining room table, drowning in alcoholic beverages and dined in specialty foods that Kings and Queens wound ingest. The human had never tasted decadent flavours such as these before. His taste buds were experiencing new wonders of food.  
But Kihyun was a lightweight, succumbing to the effects with little to no trouble. His speeches slurred and his movements weren’t his usual graceful gestures. Kihyun was drunk. 

“Minhyuk, do you want to help your beloved into a guest room to rest?” Hoseok suggested, swirling a glass of red wine in his grasp. “He looks like he’s going to pass out. There’s a room just down the hall and to the left.”

The red haired demon peeked at his soulmate and found the younger smiling like child with endless bowls of ice cream. “Perhaps that would be best. I’ll return after I help him lay down.” He hooked Kihyun’s arm around his neck and lifted them both up. “Okay baby, come with me.”

Kihyun swayed as he stood up, saying something that was inaudible to both demons. Yet in his giddy trance, he followed obediently with clumsy steps as his lover guided him out of the dinning room and down the hall. “Are we going to fuck? Because I feel so damn good right now, and wanna feel even better. Minhyuk I burn to have you inside me.”

Minhyuk laughed in amusement, perhaps he would bring some more wine back home because a needy Kihyun was a sexy Kihyun. His inner lust was cursing at him for not defiling his soulmate right there, however, Minhyuk knew that once they started he would be unable to stop. “No baby, not right now. You’re going to have a little nap first.” He disclosed, turning to his right and strode into what he assumed was a guest room. Slowly, he lead the human inside and noticed a couch sitting before a fireplace. That would do, for now... right? 

An ear-piercing scream rang through the estate and it took Minhyuk a moment to realize Kihyun had stopped walking. And that the scream came from Kihyun. 

Kihyun backed away into the wall, his face twisted into horror. Such fear, anxiety, pain and disgust radiated off of him. His hands pressed to his face, shielding himself from the terror displayed on the wall. Whimpering all the while. 

Minhyuk didn’t understand why his mate was acting so terrified. Through their bonded soul connection he could sense so much more that fear. “Kihyun, Ki What-“ when he finally understood, he too shared a look of dread. He averted his gaze and held the panicking man in his arms. “Okay, Ki, it’s okay-“ he turned them around so the younger was facing away from the evil across the room. 

Hoseok appeared in the hallway outside the room and he rushed in. “What’s going on?” He asked in concern as the red haired demon rubbed Kihyun’s back. The younger visibly shaking in his lover’s arms. 

“On the wall, I... I saw the couch and thought it’s be fine but he saw... he saw and he screamed.” Minhyuk stroked Kihyun’s black hair with a gentle, comforting touch. 

Hoseok sighed out in frustration. “Fucking dumbass I told you the damn door on the left - shit...” He uttered in exasperation. 

“Damnit, fuck, I’m a fuckup- shit, okay Kihyun. It’s okay-“ Minhyuk met Hoseok’s fretful eyes and reciprocated with guilt. “I’m sorry, Hoseok, I should take him home. We’ll get together again soon. I swear.” And with a silent goodbye of understanding nods, Minhyuk teleported them back home. 

Kihyun trembled, gasping full and heavy breaths of air; clinging to Minhyuk’s body like a lifeline. 

“We’re home baby, it’s okay now. It’s all okay now, it’s gone... you’re safe...” Minhyuk said soothingly, combing Kihyun’s hair and rubbing his back for comfort. Soon enough, the younger male caught his breath and leaned out of Minhyuk’s embrace. 

Kihyun’s eyes were wet, red, still holding a dreadful look. “It’s... it’s not okay. I’m not okay, Minhyuk.” The black haired male tore away from the demon, his upset demeanour melted into anger. “How could you take me there? To that fucking room?” He asked, accusing Minhyuk of his wrongdoings. 

“Me? Kihyun I had no idea that was there!” The demon defended firmly. “Why would I deliberately take you there if I knew that would be staring us right in the fucking face, huh?”

Kihyun had never felt so distressed before, so distraught and saddened. He walked backwards, arm outstretched and finger pointing at the demon. “It was...” he sniffled and lowered his quivering hand. “It was real... I fucking... knew it was and now...” the human shook his head as more tears slid down his cheeks. 

“There was a fucking dragon head mounted on your friend’s goddamn wall, Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk sighed out, feeling pain from witnessing his beloved in such a state. He hated feeling what the younger was going through, emotions the demon never sensed. “Ki, my love I’m so sorry... I am. I misheard and assumed that room would be all right.” He walked closer with his hand taking Kihyun’s. “Okay? I’m sorry-“

“No!” Kihyun fumed loudly, affected more than the demon would ever know. “Don’t fucking - Just... don’t touch me. I can’t be h-here right now-” He backed away and began to strip, removing the earrings, unbuttoning his outfit and dropped it over the armchair by the fireplace. All the while softly crying. 

Minhyuk hardly cried. He can’t remember the last time he shed a tear but he did as he watched the human transform and fly off the balcony and out the cave’s entrance.  
A part of him could feel the utterly dismal misery his soulmate’s mind contained. He wouldn’t know off hand how seeing one of your kind killed and put on display like that. Why would Hoseok even have something so immoral and dastardly?! Minhyuk felt rage, finding his emotions to be afflicted towards his long time friend.  
Damn him and his thoughtlessness! If only he had been more careful... if only he had listened instead of mindlessly paying attention. He couldn’t protect Kihyun. And that knowledge infected his mind, festering like an unwanted rash. 

Minhyuk sat on the bed, physically feeling his heart churn in his chest. He laid down, head resting on the pillow and he fell asleep, deciding to deal with Hoseok later when they all calmed down from the unfortunate fiasco. 

 

The demon awoke hours later, vision focusing on a handsome face above him. His soulmate loomed over him, sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed. “Ki?” He croaked out. The younger male’s visage was unreadable to Minhyuk’s eyes. 

Kihyun sighed quietly, “I thought it over. I’m sorry I yelled and accused you of something you didn’t do intentionally. Alcohol made me... give into my inhibitions. I was angry, sad and shaken. I’ve never felt like that before and it was so damn scary. I needed to be alone for a while.” The black haired male rubbed his lips together and mentally fought his pride. “And it is partially my own fault for not listening either. My mind was a cloud that couldn’t be contained. I am sorry, Minhyuk.”

 

Minhyuk reached over, placing his hand ever so gently over Kihyun’s thigh, his thumb caressing the nude skin. “I forgive you, my love. But what happened... I won’t be able to forgive myself maybe ever but you had every reason to react like that. I couldn’t imagine this first hand but I felt such negative things, from you, because of the situation and I’ll talk with Hoseok when we’ve all calmed down.” At the mention of his fellow demon, the red haired male groaned. “Hoseok must be a mess. His emotions are softer than mine.”

Kihyun nodded his head but Hoseok was the one with the head of a dragon hanging off his wall. He was the reason for this disfavourable scenario. Kihyun will forever remember the faded red scales, the look of pain on its slain face and the hollow stare in those empty eyes. It will scar him for the rest of his life, a reminder of how wicked all creatures could be. “Being away from you for so long like we were now... it felt so wrong but I needed to think and breathe and... I maybe ate a cow, or two...”

The older male smiled and sat up, leaning his back on the collection of pillows behind him. “I’m relieved you’re better. I was worried you’d never come back but then I remembered your abundance of treasure and there was no way you’d leave that all to me.” Minhyuk snorted and stuck his tongue out playfully, provoking the human to give his demonic soulmate’s shoulder a nudge. ”Rule at my side, Kihyun.” Minhyuk whispered lightly. “We will be an unstoppable force that nobody will reckon with and we can end the treatment your kind sees.” 

Kihyun then climbed onto Minhyuk’s lap, naked body sitting comfortably with his hands cupping the demon’s handsome face. “Once we find a kingdom of our own, you’ll sit on a real throne, my king. I look forward to being your right hand man. You’re all I have, all I ever will have, in this cruel Hell, the fire in my heart and the heart in my fire.” And Kihyun uttered three short but meaningful words to Minhyuk out loud. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Minhyuk said as his arms raised and curled around Kihyun’s slim waist, smiling contently as their foreheads pressed together, their noses kissing and it seemed Kihyun didn’t mind Minhyuk’s horns lightly poking his head. Just to be connected in this moment, Minhyuk wished he could manipulate and control the flow of time and pause the world right now to keep his soulmate safe and protected, loved and cherished for all eternity.  
“Me and you, Forever.”


End file.
